The purpose of the study is to develop, implement, and test the efficacy of a multi-component program of school-based interventions in preventing problem behavior in a sample of middle school students. Interventions would be directed at the students to improve their resistance to problem behavior and toward the school environment and parent behavior to provide support for student prosocial behavior. The primary research question is, "What is the effect on the frequency of problem behavior among students participating in a special intervention that includes an orientation to middle school, nontraditional curriculum, and parent intervention compared to students in the comparison group?" This work is still in progress.